Tamamo No Mae
Tamamo (Tamamo No Mae) is a Kyūbi (Nine tailed fox) who previously lived in the Japanese Forest of Fabula, however, took up residence in Pandelion forest. In the past two years, he had disappeared without a trace, only to reappear to Himeko when she was not herself. In the end, Tamamo restored Himeko to her true self, though was unable to complete the goal he had set for himself in ridding Himeko totally of the Patron. He instead was brought to Inari's home shrine, and healed from the wounds he'd been living with for two years from the final battle and had almost died from. He is currently residing in Inari's home, repaying the debt he owes his goddess mother. Ordo Fabula - Tamamo In the conclusion of Chapter 01, it is revealed that Tamamo has returned to a normal fox, no longer retaining a human form. In the fight between the Etri/Himeko and Kaiser, it's uncertain what happened to the fox, however, he could very well have escaped with his many brothers and Inari through a portal as their world was destroyed. Appearance Tamamos physical appearance is that of a normal human, aside from his fox like ears and nine tails protruding from his back. He has whisker like facepaint on his cheeks and his eyes are heterochromatic, one eye is gold, the other red. His clothes are that regular ninja, similar to those found in 15th Century Japan with a bright red tattered scarf around his neck. For armor he wears lightweight steel legplates and armguards, and a simple steel shoulder pad. Personality Tamamo is a fox, and being a fox, he's cunning, intelligent and quite playful when no one is looking, but in general, he is a ruthless assassin, a loyal bodyguard and a trusted adviser. When in the midst of battle, he is cold and ruthless, he will not let his target escape him, even if it means risking his life to get the kill. In person, he is a joyful person, always with a smile on his face, he will give advice to those who need it, and will always listen to peoples worries. Skills and Weaknesses Skills: *Ninjitsu *Stealth *CQC ( Close Quarters Combat ) *Agile *Nimble *Tracking *Intelligent Weaknesses: *High pitched sounds, like dog whistles *Not a ranged fighter *Lightly armored *Fighting against groups *Actually playful ( Will see him rolling around in flowers, playing tricks on people or taking naps in the shade ) Likes and Dislikes Likes: *Peace and quiet *Hot tea *The sound of water ( Rivers, waterfalls, oceans, etc. ) *Incense *Nature in general ( Trees, flowers, grass, it's all beautiful to him ) *Games and Pranks *Naps *Butterflies Dislikes: *Loud noises ( He has very good hearing because of his fox ears ) *When people touch his ears or tail(s) without permission *Arguing *People who spout nonsense *Cities and towns *Akaneiro Trivia *His tails are actually really soft, and he takes pride in them, keeping them in as best condition as he can *His mask has an air filter, allowing him to assess the damage of his poison or hallucinogenic gas talismans *He is proud of all his work, whether it was a failure or not, every job was special *He gives advice to anyone and everyone, even he doesn't even know who you are. *His lover was killed by Akaneiro a long time ago, he vowed to not rest until he killed Akane, it is the only thing he lives for, and once he accomplishes it, he's not sure what he would do. Theme Songs *Flashback Quotes *"I am Tamamo No Mae, but you may call me Tamamo" *"Says the Blank." *"Wildling." *"Oh my." *"-Sobs Violently-" References Category:All Pages Category:Previous Characters